For Love and Death
by GreatOneDuh
Summary: Someone is killing in Pallet and is after Ash and is friends and family. Can they stop the killer(s) before it's too late?


Name: CyberDuh  
Title: For Love and Death  
Category: Horror/Romance  
E-Mail: CyberDuh@aol.com  
  
  
This is CyberDuh bringing you a new type of story, one that has yet to be done, a   
pokémon horror/romance story. To this date I have yet to read one. And I also have a   
feeling you have not since until after you have read this fanfic. This fanfic will be very   
descriptive with many things. Please, you have been warned. And unto further ado the   
fanfic…  
  
  
It was a beautiful day, but for so Tracey Sketchit wanted to take a walk by himself   
in the zoo to reflect about himself and his relationship. Tracey had told his friends Ash,   
the current pokémon master, Misty, the secret love of Ash, and Brock, his illicit lover.   
Surprisingly no one knew of Brocks and Tracey's secret affair with one another, unlike   
the very easily seen crush that both Ash and Misty had for one another. Tracey had a bad   
feeling about walking in the zoo alone when almost no one was there that night, but he   
had waved it off and decided to walk in the zoo for the day. Brock, his lover, had wanted   
to join, but had a prior engagement to keep up the facade of him not being gay, and him   
being in the pokémon center with Nurse Joy. Tracey soon then noticed though that when   
he was walking near the tiger's cage that no one was around him and that it was pretty   
dark. "Oh shoot, I think I'm locked in." Tracey scolded who figured that he was locked in   
the zoo. "Well at least it's a beautiful day out here." Spoke a more positive Tracey. Then   
from the blue a raspy voice said to Tracy, "Yes what a beautiful day TO DIE!" The   
speaker came from out of the bushes and stabbed Tracy in the gut. The attacker wore a   
mask and a costume that consisted of a dark gray mixed in with a black. The mask itself   
was the same way as the costume. "Argh," yelled a shrieking Tracy. Tracy was barely   
able to push off has assailant and run toward the snake house, where he thought that he   
would be safe. The attacker got up from Tracey's push and started walking toward the   
snake house where Tracey had ran. "Oh god, I'm not going to make it out of here. Wait   
my pokémon can help me. Wait I left them with Ash!" Tracey felt greatly disheartened,   
but then out of nowhere he heard the door open. Then footsteps, click, click, click. Then   
the door closing, of what seemed like someone walking out. Tracey felt very relieved at   
this point and let his guard down. Tracey wasn't sure what he was going to do if he was   
going to stay there and be safe, or run out of the snake house and try for freedom. Tracey   
was thinking this thoroughly, but was disturbed when a king cobra snake fell from the   
sky. Tracey saw the huge snake and threw it back up into the air and ran for the door, the   
attacker walking behind him, and shutting the door carefully. Tracey ran and ran until he   
was out of breath. He could no longer see the attacker from behind when he looked back,   
when he looked in front of him out popped the attacker from the bushes who stabbed   
Tracey right into the chest, pulled it back then ripped it into his shoulder blade. Tracey   
was in great pain, but reeled back and ran to go on top of the tiger cage. Tracey ran   
toward the tiger cage, but unable to get a good lead off the attacker. The attacker walked   
toward Tracey and they met at the steps of the cage. The attacker instead of using his   
blade started to punch Tracey in the gut, then the face. When Tracey fell onto the top of   
the tiger cage and no longer had any more strength he reached for the mask to see who   
was going to kill him. "Y-y-you," was all Tracey could say before the killer slit his throat   
clean with great ease. The killer got up from Tracey cleaned his blade with his index   
finger and middle finger, and walked away from the scene only saying this leaving the,   
"Soon."  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
"Guys I'm worried about Tracey." Spoke a concerned Brock. "We all are." Misty   
said to Brock. "Ash do you think we should call the police?" Misty asked the boy who   
had come walking in. "Way ahead of you. I already called and I filed out a missing   
persons report." Ash spoke in a calm tone. "It's not enough!" Shouted a frustrated Brock.   
He continued on saying, "We need to be out there looking for him!" Just then the phone   
rang. Ash picked up the phone and started speaking, "Hello? Yes. OK I u-u-understand.   
OK thank you officer." Ash quietly hung the phone up. "What was it all about Ash? Did   
they find him?" Asked Misty. "They found him in the zoo on top of the tiger cage. His   
throat was slit." Answered a crying Ash. Dead silence was in the room. No one spoke a   
word. It stayed like this for several moments.   
"The police say that we should go down to the station so that we can ID the body   
and get our story. Brock are you OK?" Asked Ash who was looking at Brock whose face   
was now filled with great sadness. "I never told him I loved him." Answered Brock. Ash   
and Misty looked at each other and were shocked to find out that Brock and Tracey were   
together. "Uh Brock it's OK. I'm sure he knew." Ash said in a reassuring tone. "I think   
it's best that we go to the police station now." Ash said. Brock and Misty both nodded in   
agreement.  
  
*** At the police station ***  
  
At the police station the entire building was bustling with chaos. Police officers   
were going everywhere and going insane. Usually the police would be all sitting having a   
good time, but today, there was a murderer on the loose and they didn't have anything to   
go on.  
"OK guys, the officer who's handling our case is Gary." Said Ash. "What?! Why   
is Gary on the case and not someone else?" An annoyed Misty asked. "They say that it's   
because Gary has a history with us already. C'mon he's right there." The trio walks   
toward Gary Oaks desk. They see a huge clutter of papers all about the case. They see   
that there are pictures, and other things in print that they can't really read that well.  
"Hi guys, I wish we were meeting at better circumstances." Gary continued, "OK   
well I have a few questions to ask. Why was Tracey at the zoo all by himself?" Ash   
answered, "He wanted to take a walk outside. He said that it was nice and he didn't want   
to waste this day." Gary's asked another question, "Do you know if anyone would want   
to kill him? Any reason at all?" Misty deiced to field this question, "No, none that I   
would know of. He was fine with everyone. No one had a grudge with him or anything."   
Gary asked another question, another that was more disturbing, "Was Tracey intimate   
with anyone that you know of?" The trio all glanced at one another. Brock decided to   
come clean and tell everyone the truth. "I was intimate with him. He and I had been that   
way for several months before today. We never really went public or anything like that."   
Gary for one was shocked. "OK, that's all the questions for today. I'll call you back if I   
have any more questions or any news, I'll be in touch.  
The trio left with the station little knowing that the killer was watching them,   
following their every move and stalking them. The one watching them spoke out, "Heheh   
soon I will have my revenge on you. And I will destroy everything you've worked oh so   
hard to accomplish."  
  
*** At home with the trio ***  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty waited at their home in silence. Not a word was said all   
that afternoon or morning, not a peep, until Brock left to the kitchen. "Ash?" Misty   
started. "Yeah Misty?" She continued, "I know this might not be the right time, but-"   
Misty moved toward Ash who was sitting on the couch and scooted up next to Ash. The   
two started to lean in only air separating their lips apart. They could feel each other's   
breath and wanted to suck the breath they felt. The two were only inches apart just before   
Brock came in. The two abruptly moved apart from one another and Misty almost   
violently moved away from Ash. Brock noticing this started to do something he though   
he wouldn't. "Heheh. Just admit it you two." With that Brock went up the stairs and left   
the two teens to themselves. The two sat two meters from each other and they knew   
where they were. They had been through this many times. Misty started and unfazed the   
uneasiness, "Um Ash-" Before Misty could finish Ash put his fingers on Misty's soft lips.   
Ash wanted his lips to touch her tender lips, to feel the touch that he so desired. The two   
began leaning in like before only inches apart centimeters then millimeters then- FLASH!   
Brock had ran upstairs with a Polaroid of the two nearly kissing. Misty yelled at Brock,   
"BROCK SLATE YOU COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!"   
Brock's only response was, "Not until you admit it!" Brock and barricaded himself in his   
room and Misty was unable to break through. It was not until they heard a crash of   
shattering glass of some sort that they all become quiet. "Brock?" Ash had gotten the   
courage and strength to see if everything is OK. "Brock are you there?" Ash had waited   
for a response for his answer. Seconds passed, but which seemed like an eternity. No   
answer came. "Grr… I choose you! Go! Blastoise! Use a Skull Bash to break through the   
door!" Ash's command was heard and when the mighty turtle came out of its pokéball it   
lowered its head and struck it down the door. What was left of the room was a huge mess   
was a blood all over. Brock was killed and was hung on the walls with several knives in   
him holding him up. Next to him wrote, "SOON YOU'LL BE NEXT!!!"  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
Ash and Misty have been put under protective custody and are in an unknown   
area for the fear that the killer would strike soon. Ash and Misty are now alone, but both   
are afraid. "Brock." Misty had broken the silence. "Misty right now we have to think   
about how we're going to make it out of here. We have to think who else is he going to   
go after." Ash said calmly. "Yeah I know, but Brock. We knew him since we were 10."   
Ash's only response was silence. "Hey Misty I just thought of something." "Yeah. What   
is it?" Misty replied. "The killer would go for people who are close to us. Our families."   
Misty spoke, "Oh my god, Ash your mom my sisters!"  
  
*** At Pallet Town at the Ketchum Residence ***  
  
"Oh I hope my little Ashy Boy is OK. Even though he's 17 I still worry. Hmm I   
wonder if he and his friend Misty have gotten together, I do hope so. They would be such   
a cute couple. What do you think Mimee" Ash's mom was talking to her Mr. Mime. "Mr.   
Mime Mr. Mime." It spoke. A sound was made from inside the living room. "What was   
that?" Mrs. Ketchum was becoming worried. "Mr. Mime could you go check it out   
please?" Asked a worried Mrs. Ketchum. Mr. Mime nodded his head and pranced out to   
the living room. Several minutes passed and not a word was said. Mrs. Ketchum was   
getting insanely worried. Mr. Mime hadn't said a thing and was gone for a good five   
minutes. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" A fearful Mrs. Ketchum asked. "Maybe plead   
for your life better then a mime can?" A raspy voice said. "AHH!!!" "Freeze scum bag,   
drop the knife!" A lady officer was at the door behind the killer. "Heheh, I'm not going   
to have to do anything." The masked killer said. He continued, "I'm going to have to kill   
the both of you now though." The masked killer sped to the officer and cut the hand off   
the arm. The officer dropped the gun and became open for any attack. "Run!" She told   
Mrs. Ketchum. "Grr… You're going to pay for that. The killer stabbed the officer in the   
stomach and pulled the knife through her and up to her neck. He had opened her up   
completely and began taking out organs. First he spread apart the muscles then he went   
for the beating heart. The killer took it out then he stabbed it. Mrs. Ketchum ran out the   
kitchen door and toward Professor Oak's Lab. "PROFESSOR PROFESSOR!!!" Yelled   
an ecstatic Mrs. Ketchum. "What what what is it?" Asked Professor Oak. A killer. A   
killer came to my house, killed Mimee then he tried to kill me, then a police officer came   
in. He cut off her hand. I ran before anything else happened." Professor Oak had taken   
Mrs. Ketchum indoors. He went in and called the Pallet police. Later Professor Oak was   
taking care of Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
*** Back where Ash and Misty were ***  
  
"I need to call my mom. She's in danger!" Yelled Ash. "I need to call my sisters   
in Cerulean!" Yelled Misty. "I'm sorry, but no phone calls are allowed." Responded a   
police officer. "But our family members are in danger. This is life or death we're talking   
about." Said Ash. "Don't worry they'll be warned soon." The officer was starting to get   
annoyed. "Grr…" Both the furious teens said in unison. Ash was getting tired of this and   
got on the bed and laid down on it. Misty saw this and thought of something. "Hey Ash?"   
Misty walked toward the bed Ash was on and sat on it. "Yeah Misty?" Answered a tired   
Ash. Misty began lying next to Ash and scooted herself next to him. She could feel his   
body against hers. Ash began noticing this and he didn't mind at all. Ash opened his eyes   
and saw that Misty was staring at him and he began staring back. They were alone and by   
themselves. Misty began to pull her head toward Ash's and Ash doing the same to his.   
They were once again only inches then centimeters when all the sudden a knock came   
from the door. Ash quickly got up from his lying position to answer the door. Misty   
thought to herself. "So close, yet so far." When Ash had answered the door Misty saw   
that Ash was pushed toward the ground. She looked at who it was and saw that it was a   
man in a costume with a knife in his hand. She saw that Ash was knocked out and began   
becoming insane. "Oh my god!" Misty cried. The killer locked the door behind him and   
picked up Ash. He tied him to a chair and began walking toward Misty. Ash began to   
come to, but it was already too late. The killer took out handcuffs and began handcuffing   
Misty. Ash had finally come to and saw that handcuffs were holding Misty and that the   
killer was holding her. Ash asked, "What do you want?!" The killer remained silent until   
he raised a hand and he took off his mask. Ash and Misty saw whom it was and were   
stunned. "Gary?!" Both Ash and Misty said. "Yeah it's me. It was always me." In a   
snotty tone he spoke. "Why, why'd you do it?" Asked Ash. "Simple you idiot. I was   
jealous. You a Pokémon Master and we all know that I'm the better. Yet I can't even get   
to the final 16 of the Pokémon League. How can that be? I was so enraged and I saw you.   
You had it all. So I took it away from you. First your friends, then I tried for your mom,   
but an officer got in the way. Damn broad. But now I'm going to get the love of your   
life." Gary said. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "I'm going to rape Misty then   
kill her right in front of you eyes, then your pokémon. I'm going to make you suffer.   
After that, I'm going to kill you." Gary threw Misty on top of the bed and started taking   
Misty's clothes off. First he ripped off Misty's shirt only leaving her with her bra to cover   
her top. Gary then he went toward Misty's shorts and also ripped them off just as   
violently. Misty was now only wearing her underwear. "Heheh, nice view huh Ash? You   
could've had all this. But you were so dense that you never saw it. Now you're going to   
get it." Misty was struggling all through this, but now she started to really struggle. Misty   
became so troublesome that Gary punched her across the jaw. Ash saw this and was   
trying to break through. Ash could feel that the ropes were loose, but it would take a lot   
more strength to break out. Gary though was enjoying himself. He had been able to rip   
off Misty's underwear and had pulled up his costume to open his pant zipper. He pulled   
out his dick and was starting to put himself into Misty. Misty though was trying to reject   
the dick by tightening herself up. Ash was trying harder and harder to get the ropes off   
him. Ash only needed a few more seconds. Gary though was about to enter Misty when   
he finally was able to get into Misty. Gary then began humping Misty and Misty began to   
start screaming from the pain. Ash was almost out. But instead he tried to stand up and   
throw himself against the wall to break the chair. Gary trying to achieve orgasm was not   
concerned with Ash and was all into his humping. Ash threw himself against the wall   
breaking the chair and also breaking Gary's concentration. Gary saw what had happened   
and pulled out of Misty leaving his work only halfway finished. Gary grabbed his knife   
and went for Ash. "I'm going to get you Ketchum!" All Ash did was run toward Gary   
and try to tackle him. Misty though was trying to relieve herself from the pain. When the   
two forces Gary and Ash met Ash had gotten underneath the knife and tackled Gary in   
the gut causing Gary to lose his wind. Ash saw this and threw out all his pokémon. Gary   
saw that he was obviously outnumbered and out powered. Ash then seeing that Gary   
would not be a threat went toward Misty. He picked up what was left of Misty's clothes   
and used the knife to break the handcuffs. When Misty was out of the handcuffs the two   
teens embraced in a tight hug. The two of them slightly let go and looked into each   
other's eyes. They slowly began moving their heads toward one another inches   
centimeters then millimeters then the kiss that they had oh so wanted all this time since   
the first time they first met. They had gotten into a deep passionate kiss. It was until the   
authorities came that the two teens stopped their kissing. The two of them were escorted   
outside where they would be looked at. Gary though was sent to prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
Ash and Misty began going out with one another and had went to both Tracey's   
and Brock's funeral. The two eventually ended up marrying one another and have one   
beautiful child on the way.  
Gary was delivered due process and was sentenced death by lethal injection. He   
was dishonorably discharged from the police.  
Ash remained Pokémon Champion for 50 years straight without a loss and was   
inducted as the greatest pokémon champ ever.  
  
  
  
  
Wow I think that's one of the fastest fanfics I've ever written, but also having good   
quality. Well hope you enjoyed this. Send comments please. Anything would be   
constructive for me. Thanks.  



End file.
